Lily vs James: A True Story
by Lily Bell
Summary: Lily just can't stand James. He drives her up the wall. So when she starts to have feelings for him, what is she gonna do? Chapter 12 Now up! Please R
1. The Train Station

I DO NOT own any of the characters that you recognize from the real Harry Potter books. I only own the character you don't recognize, and the plot of the story!  
  
It's her 7th year at Hogwarts. And she's stuck back here again! Why did she have to suffer another year with that James potter! Just then, she is startled out of her thoughts by a person covering her eyes with their hands. "Crissy, get you grubby paws off me!" she says calmly.  
  
"How'd ya know?" asked the laughing girl.  
  
"Wild guess"  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Scarlette, Lily's best friend yells over the noise of the busy crowds of people.  
  
"Hey Lette! How's life been?" asks Lily  
  
"Fine. Why didn't you return any of my owls? Life was torture being stuck at home without anyone to talk to for a whole summer."  
  
"Sorry, I was kida busy.."Lily says, an evil twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Lils?!?!?!? What did you do now?" Scarlette asks.  
  
"Hello, did you two forget you're not the only people on the planet? I'm here too." Crissy whines. (She's very good at it too.)  
  
Suddenly, another voice can be heard. Over the crowd, getting louder as if coming towards the three girls.  
  
"Morning Ladies." A familiar voice calls. "Mind if I join you today?"  
  
"James, you leave me alone this year, or I swear I'll."  
  
"How can I leave you alone, my lovely flower, when I'll be your partner in crime this year. I am Head Boy, as you already know seeing as it's our fate to be together."  
  
"What?!?!?" Lily screamed in shock." What do you mean YOUR Head Boy this year? That isn't possible. I mean I've got the grades and the ideas and I deserve this position and I mean come on."Lily mumbled to herself.  
  
"It's true my delectable delight! I'm going to be with you all year round! Won't it be great! James says with much enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, see you girls on the train." James says as he walks off to go find his best friend, Sirius.  
  
"Ugg! I can't STAND him!" Lily screams.  
  
"Come on Lils," Scarlette replies. "He's only trying to be nice to ya."  
  
"Yeah.he's trying to be nice, and I'm the Minister of Magic."  
  
"But you're not the Minister of Magic." Crissy says, utterly confused.  
  
The girls laugh and head to find and empty seat on the train. 


	2. Schools Back

Author: I know.the first chapter was really short, but that will change and it will get better!  
  
I own none of the characters you recognize from JK Rowling's books, but I do own the characters that she didn't make up.  
  
Lily finally walks onto the train, and into the front car. To her dismay, James is already sitting down, looking a happy as possible at the site of her.  
  
"Hello Lily Flower.. what brings you to my lovely car?" Asks James.  
  
"Ugg.. Potter just shut it ok? Don't make this any worse than it has to be for me."  
  
"But my precious flower, what makes you run from me when I feel so strongly for you?" he commented, a sly smile spreading across his face.  
  
"This year is going to be hell. Why does this always happen to me?" Lily groaned. James opened his mouth to speak, but lily spoke first "That was a rhetorical question."  
  
"Well, we better go talk to the prefects. After you milady." James said politely.  
  
"No, after you my awful freak." Lily threw the words right at him, not bothering to watch his face fall.  
  
"As you wish" he said as he left.  
  
Soon their talk with the prefects was over, and they went patrolling the cars. Time just flew by, and they were at Hogwarts. Lily was so glad to be back at the lovely castle, she just wished James wasn't with her as she called the first years, and asked them to follow the keeper of the keys and ground at Hogwarts, Hagrid.  
  
"Potter, Evans, I'd like to talk to you in my office before the sorting." Professor McGonagall called. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"Now, Potter, Evans, you two are the heads this year. That means Miss Evans; you will be keeping the much-needed order, and Mr. Potter, you'll have to stop pulling pranks on everyone. Is that understood?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good. Now off to the Banquette with you."  
  
"So Lils.what was that about?" Asked Crissy.  
  
"Nothing. Look at Potter. Thinks he's so great. Probably think of whom he should date for a week first this year. What a pathetic arse whole! You'd think he'd have grown up over the summer, and not be so girl crazy now. Things never change!" Lily spoke louder than normal, hoping he would here her.  
  
"Lily, get a grip. Can we not talk about him for like1 minute? He is pretty cute this year. I mean, look at how his hair is so ruffled. It's adorable." Scarlette replied.  
  
"Lette, you say 1 more thing like that, and I'll hex you into next Tuesday!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Geez Lils, calm down! It was only my hormones talking." Scarlette calmly explained.  
  
Lily gave a short laugh, but she dropped the topic, because the sorting was over, and now Dumbledore was talking again.  
  
James hadn't been paying any attention to the sorting AT ALL. He was to busy watching lily smile, laugh and suddenly she was yelling. She was so cute when she was mad. He'd seen her blow up at her friends so many times. He could just sit and watch her forever when..  
  
"Earth to Prongs. Prongs do you copy?" Remus broke his thoughts.  
  
"Lay off Moony! I'm thinking" James said, but his mind was still with Lily.  
  
"Hmm" Moony thought.. I know how to get him to talk "So.Prongs, Lily sure does look great this year. I think I'll ask her out, I mean, the way her hair falls, and the way she laughs. It's perfect."  
  
"Yeah.. it is. Wait! DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR GONNA ASK HER OUT?!? NO! NOT GOING TO HAPPEN YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" James jumped up yelling.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if you really feel so strongly about a girl, please tell her, but don't interrupt my speech because of it." Dumbledore spoke calmly, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Professor"  
  
Everyone laughed. James just blushed and hung his head, while wondering what Lily thought of him right now.  
  
Dumbledore continued talking, and finally they were permitted to go back to their houses.  
  
"Lily, we need to take everyone up to the Tower. We'd best get moving now." James said.  
  
"Fine Potter, I'll take the front, you'll be in back. Make sure no one gets lost will you?" Lily turned around thinking how pathetic James was, when at the same moment he was thinking how wonderful she was.  
  
Soon everyone was up in the common room, getting things set up, and going to bed. Classes would start in less than 12 hours.  
  
What do you think so far? Please review. I might even get the third chapter in today! We'll see! Poor James.. 


	3. The Dream and A Wake Up Call

Author's Note: What do you think? Please review! I like to know what other people think. Poor James, He's on the fast track to nowhere. I wonder what Lily will do now? Sorry I didn't get it in yesterday. I thought you could wait 1 more day  
  
////////////////////  
  
Lily tumbled into her bed that night, exhausted. Why did James have to be such a freaking jerk? He was truly getting on her nerves, and if that isn't obvious to him, he must be a total moron.these were Lily's last thoughts as she fell into a sleep with quite an odd dream. ~~ Lily felt like she was falling, falling into a bed of flowers. They just so happened to be Lilies. Suddenly, James was there, cooing the weirdest words to her. "Here we go my sweet," he cooed. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and the rest was a blur. ~~  
  
Lily awoke suddenly. It was 2:30 in the morning. She was soaked with cold sweat. How awful that dream was! Luckily, she thought, it will never come true, so I needn't worry. She sighed, and decided to go read in the common room for a bit, while taking one of her favorite books, The Little Mermaid.  
  
//////////////////  
  
James got back to the common room, and instantly he thought about Lily. Admiring her long, red hair, her gorgeous green almond shaped eyes. The way her eyes twinkled when she laughs. (Poor guy, he's really been bitten by the love bug) The last image he saw that night, before falling asleep, was one of her smiling after a good joke was told by one of her friends. //////////////////////  
  
Professor McGonagall woke up to the sound of her alarm clock as usual. She felt more tired than usual, but she knew it was time to be up, and she was just getting old. She felt around for her glasses, and walked over to the tiny window in her room. She saw the sun was even brighter than usual, but thought nothing of it. Little did she know that on the other side of the enchanted poster, it was 3:30 in the morning, and the sky was pitch black.  
  
Many teachers were waking just as she had. All thought nothing of their extreme amount of tiredness. They felt like zombies, but classes would start soon, so the thought nothing of it. Each of them got back to their classrooms, surprised by the fact that none of the students were in the breakfast hall, but soon the clocks in the classrooms struck 9:00, and classes were to begin.  
  
////////////////  
  
James was awakened by the sound of Sirius yelling "*%$#@*&^$*, classes start in 5 minutes!"  
  
"What?" yelled Remus "5 minutes?!?!?!"  
  
"No, Moony, classes don't start for another 5 hours." Said a calm and collected James. " What I'm wondering is why Padfoot woke us up this early."  
  
"Boys, our first prank of the year has begun!" Sirius said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Each of the boys looked at Sirius, there faces full of admiration. Soon classes were going to start, or so the teachers thought. The boys went down to the common room, dressed in their pajamas, excitement on their faces. The clock struck 5:00, 5:30, 6:00.  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
The clock in Professor McGonagall's classroom struck 9:30. Not one student had shown up for class. She was completely puzzled. It was September 2nd, the first day of classes. Why was no one in her class? Suddenly an idea hit her, and she went to investigate.  
  
She walked right into a poor house elf, bawling her eyes out.  
  
'Dear, why are you crying?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. No one is out of bed, and Mippy can't make their rooms nice and clean" she said through her sobs.  
  
"Poor dear, why don't you go to the kitchen and help down there, or clean the bathrooms' she suggested.  
  
"Thank you miss. You made Mippy feel very happy. I will make your room nice and clean." Mippy smiled through her red, puffy eyes.  
  
Professor McGonagall kept walking. Her attention never wavered from her path. She was going to do some serious damage. (No pun intended)  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Sirius heard loud footsteps coming down the hall when suddenly.  
  
"Sirius Black get down here right this instant!!!" Professor McGonagall yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Yes Professor?" Sirius asked, looking as innocent as humanly possible.  
  
"How dare you mix up the times!" Professor McGonagall, still screaming at the top of her lungs. By this time, the whole common room was down in the common room, watching Professor McGonagall yell at Sirius and the Marauders.  
  
"I didn't do a thing Professor McGonagall. It was all James's fault." Said a convincing Sirius.  
  
"I didn't! Honest Professor." Said a startled James. He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on Lily, who was giving him a very stern 'you look at me again and I'll punch you' look on her perfect face. " It was Remus"  
  
"Nope, it was Peter. I have the proof," said Remus, pulling out some of Peter's hair. "See," he said holding it up.  
  
"What? Me?" squealed Peter, looking terribly worried. "It wasn't me! It was Sirius!" all the marauders nodded, including Sirius, who didn't realize he was doing it till he realized his head was moving up and down.  
  
"Well, that you Sirius. You earned yourself a months detention." Said Professor McGonagall as she stormed off. " Morning classes are canceled, because we teachers need some sleep. Have a good morning."  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Lily, wait up!" he called after her as she was leaving the scene of the crime.  
  
"What the hell do you want James Potter?" she asked. Her voice filled with venom.  
  
"I just wanted to say.that.I Love you," he said, while staring deep into her eyes. Well, I hope you guys liked it. It's a bit longer that my other chapters. I wonder how Lily will reply? What do you think that dream means? How will this all come together? I hope you guys like it. I'll trey to update it soon, and while you wait, why not write me a review. Well.I g2g until I write again! 


	4. A bit of Heaven, and a BIG Mistake

* Hello my lovely readers! Enjoying the story so far. Well, incase you  
forgot, James just said the 3 most important words in the world: I love  
you. I wonder what Lily thinks. Will she think it romantic, or not? *  
  
Thanks for all your reviews, and don't forget to add more! I love to know what you think about the story!  
  
///////////////////////////////////////  
  
James face was very close to Lily's. Suddenly, his lips were on hers, and she was experiencing something she never ever thought she'd feel before. It was like floating on clouds, walking on rainbows, and dancing in the rain. It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced...WAIT! WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!!! THIS WAS JAMES POTTER! Instantly she pulled away. James face was so happy, until he saw hers. Before he realizes what had happened, she slapped him with all the strength she could muster.  
  
"How dare you!" she screams so loud you can hear her from the moon.  
  
"What?" asks James, looking very dazed, and adorable thought Lily. Ok, now she was scaring herself.  
  
"First you tell me the biggest lie of your life, and then you kiss me! What the Hell is your problem James Potter?" obviously, her anger was still mounting. " I can't stand you, and I defiantly don't love you, and you know what, I never will. You can't possibly love me either; because I know the number of girls you've spent the night with is very very high. I think you're a pathetic bastard who needs to grow up and find a new way to live his life, cause frankly he isn't doing a very good job. You think every girl is a toy to have fun with, and just because I won't sleep with you, or worship the ground you walk on, you think I'm some angel who is perfect for you! I can't stand the way you look at me, and it's one of my very true wishes that you would stop. Face the Facts James, I don't love you, and I never will, so just move on, and get off my case! I never want to see your ugly face again, so just leave my alone, or I swear you'll regret it."  
  
Where did that come from? She asked herself. Then she looked at James. He was actually on the verge of tears. He looked like his heart had truly been broken, and then some. Not only did he look so upset, but also it was the idea that she had done this to him that made her feel really bad. She turned and fled up to the girl's dormitory to think about this.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Prongs, what's up?" Sirius asked as soon as James walked into their dormitory.  
  
"She hates me. I told I her I love her, and I kissed her, but she still hates me," he whispered so quietly that no one heard him. He crawled into be, and closed his curtains, so he could have a good cry.  
  
"Moony, something's defiantly wrong with Prongs," said Padfoot.  
  
"Yeah, I know Padfoot, but what can we do, I mean if he doesn't want to talk about it, how can we force him?" asked Moony.  
  
"Wormtail, why don't you crawl onto the bed to see if you can hear what Prongs is mumbling? Then report back to us." Padfoot Suggested.  
  
"Ok, here it goes." Suddenly there was a rat where Wormtail had been.  
  
The rat crawled up onto the bed where James had locked himself, and to its horror, it found one of its best friends crying his eyes out. James was not bawling, screaming, or throwing a temper tantrum. That wouldn't have scared the Marauders as much as what he was doing. He was just lying on the bed, silently crying, staring up at a picture of lily, which he had taped on the ceiling above his bed, so he could look at her when he fell asleep. He always covered it up when he wasn't in the room though.  
  
Wormtail was absolutely horrified. He had never seen James so upset. He looked like he was going to kill himself or something. Suddenly, he reached up, grabbed the picture, and ripped it to shreds while saying "How could she do this? I love her so much, but she didn't care. Calling me a liar for saying the 3 words I mean most in the whole world, and all this after the best kiss of my life. I can't believe this. I know longer have a reason to live now that she's told me the truth."  
  
Wormtail scurried out from the bed before James caught him, thinking about what he had just heard. He then went and told Padfoot, and Moony this, so they wouldn't go crazy wondering what was wrong.  
  
"Poor guy," replied Padfoot, once Wormtail finished. "He really needs us right now. We should try to be a supporting as possible." He looked at the clock and said "Unfortunately, that will have to wait, because we're going to be late for Herbology if we don't hurry up." The boys didn't bother interrupting James; things were bad enough as it was.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lily got back to her dorm, and instantly swore very very loudly. Everyone looked at her. I'm a bit of a grouch today guys, beware of me for a change. Everyone took that to mean she was PSMing, so they respected her space. Lily got into bed, put her pillow to her mouth, and screamed for a full 5 minutes before coming to her senses, and realizing screaming into her pillow wasn't going to help anyone, especially not her. Suddenly she remembered the look on James's face when she spoke randomly about the feelings she had been dying to tell him since first year, but they weren't what she felt anymore, and she hated herself for saying them aloud, to him. She needed to talk to him, but she didn't dare face him. Then she remembered her dream from the night before, and was at a loss for words.  
  
"Lily, we have to go to Herbology, time to get out of bed." Scarlette called.  
  
Lily jumped out of bed, she had gotten dressed earlier, so she grabbed a brush, pulled it through he long red hair, and left the room with Scarlette, Crissy still fumbling with her hair and make-up when they left.  
  
"So, Lils how was your first night back?" Scarlette asked curiously.  
  
"It would have been better if I hadn't dreamed about."Lily trailed off when she saw the 3 of the Marauders approaching her, hate in their eyes. The only one missing was James.  
  
"Why hello Lily, how's your day been. FYI, James has sucked, and we have you to thank, now if you'll excuse us Scarlette, we have to make Lily's suck just as bad." Sirius said, staring straight into Lily's eyes, finding them full of fear (Good he thought) and to his surprise pain. "So, Lily, if you would be so kind as to come with us." Sirius trailed off, still shocked by what was happening in her green eyes.  
  
"Sure, I'm coming. Bye Lette, I'll talk to you after class. Tell Professor Sprout I'm really sorry, but this is urgent. Bye." And with that, Lily walked off, not knowing what was going to happen to her.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// /////  
  
Now you know I could never end the story like that!  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Lily was lead back to the Gryffindor common room. The boys posited to press her with detailed information of what had happened. They spent hours talking this over and over. Finally they handed her a poition, which put her to sleep for 3 days. She drank it happily. She wanted to escape from this world. Little did she know it wasn't going to give her a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~Lily was back in the place of lilies, only this time she was alone. She walked around lonely for a bit, taking in the beauty of everything she was seeing.  
  
She soon found a platter, with a letter addressed to her on it. It opened to reveal her true thoughts on everything. She scanned down to find the words James Potter. The paper said what she new all along, she loved him. Suddenly, standing there in front of her, she saw James. She ran up to him, and kissed him on the lips, but it was different this time. Instead of her slapping him, he slapped her, and threw the hurtful words she had thrown at him before right back at her, changing them to fit her. She sank to her knees and started crying, but she suddenly woke up, and felt a painful red hand mark on her face.~~  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
* Well, what do you think? Poor James, and Lily. Please review, because I love knowing what you think! I wonder what will happen next??? I know, I was going to leave it before, but this works. (Grins evilly) Betcha can't wait for the next chapter. Don't worry it'll come soon! * 


	5. Sleeping Beauty, and Prince Charming

*Hello my adoring readers! A bit of a wait for this chapter. (Grins evilly) Much is in store for you! I know, my grammar, spelling, and all that junk is awful, but don't let that get you down! Also, I know my chapters are really short, but that's just the way I write, so deal with it! Just to refresh your memory, Lily had a dream, about James. She wakes up, to find that she has the red hand mark from the slap; only the hand mark isn't fake. I wonder what that means? Keep reading to find out! *  
  
//////////  
  
Lily just sat on the hospital wing bed where she had been when people realized they couldn't wake her up. The red hand mark on her face burned so fiercely, it brought tears to her eyes, but she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She felt stiff, but that wasn't that important to her. It had been 3 days since she fell asleep, but dream time moves much quicker than life time. She had no idea as to what she had missed, and was dreadfully afraid she was behind in all of her studies.  
  
The curtain around her bed was pulled back, and Madame Henover was surprised to find her patient awake and sitting up. She gently pushed the girl back down, and began to examine the slap mark. The nurse hadn't seen it when the girl had been brought in, but it was clearly new, and she knew her patient hadn't had it when she checked on her 30 minutes ago. No body had come to the Hospital Wing since then. This gave Madame Henover a strange look on her face, which frightened Lily. Madame Henover noticed this and said "Don't worry dear, you'll be able to leave in a bit. I just want to make sure your perfectly fine, and then I'll give you a potion to make that slap mark go away, and you'll be on your way."  
  
///////////  
  
As soon as James learned what his friends had done, he hit the roof. He hadn't gone to class, so he had no clue they weren't there. That is, until he came down the stairs to the common room, and he saw her lying on the couch, asleep, while his 3 friends crowded around her. As soon as James entered the room, they tried to hide her behind them, but it was no use. James was so mad at his friends, and yet glad they had done something that he went and hid in his bed for the rest of the day.  
  
The Marauders returned to find their room completely ruined. Their posters were ripped off the walls; there trunks contents were dumped all around the room. It looked like someone had been looking for something, and in the middle of this mess, they found James, looking for the other pieces from his picture of Lily that he had ripped earlier. He kept on searching until he finally found it, and fixed the picture with a simple spell. He then turned to his friends grinning. "Sorry guys, but you weren't here, and I felt like venting a bit." He said, his smile never faltering. They just stood there, their faces twisted with anger and rage, but they knew this was no time to bug James. They just kept their mouths shut, and Padfoot reached down to begin cleaning the mess up. The others (all but James) joined in, while James left the room to go flirt with some twit who was down in the common room, until the events of the day really began to sink in.  
  
//////////////  
  
The 3 Marauders who had been involved in Lily's sleep were instantly given a months detention, and many people were afraid Lily would never wake up. Of course, this thought made James feel even worse, and his depression deepened. He was so depressed; many thought he would turn suicidal. The thought of never talking to his precious Lily Flower again was too much for him to bear. Soon he was making daily visits so he could see her just one more time incase she didn't wake up. He'd never forgive his friends if she didn't wake up, cause even if she didn't love him, he definitely loved her, and that would NEVER change.  
  
Guess when he decided to come and see her. About 10 minutes after she left, James walked into the hospital wing, and went straight to her bed. She obviously wasn't there (because she just left) and he instantly ran to Madame Henover's office.  
  
"Where is she?" he demanded. "Why isn't she sleeping on the bed?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's left dear." She said calmly looking at James.  
  
"Oh." said James, taking 'she left' the complete wrong way. "Ok.I'll just go," he said, holding back tears.  
  
//////////  
  
The first things Lily did when she woke up was to Run to all her teachers, and ask for the homework she had missed. She was surprised to find that it wasn't as much as she had expected. Many of the teachers were very glad to see her back, and Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes when she spoke to Lily. What's with them? She wondered. Everyone's acting like I died or something.geez. While Lily was so busy in her thoughts she bumped into someone. 'Oops' she thought.  
  
She looked up to find James looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't see you" she mumbled, and turned to go away.  
  
He looked at her oddly, and whispered, "Lily? Is it really you?" Hope spread across his face. He gently pulled her sleeve so her face was less than an inch away from his face and then his lips were on her, and she let him pull her into the kiss. It was just as she remembered; shooting stars, dancing in the rain, rainbows, but there was also so much more that she couldn't find words to describe even if she tried. It was wonderful. She let him hold her there for a few minutes longer than either of them had expected. When they finally stopped kissing, they both blushed, and felt so much happiness that nothing could ruin that moment except.  
  
*I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know, it's really short, but I don't feel like writing too much today. I might not update until this weekend, so this cliffhanger will have to do. I hope you don't hat me too much! I might begin writing another fanfic, so keep your eyes peeled. I wonder what will happen after THAT kiss, seeing as the other didn't go too well. Oh well, until I write again! * 


	6. The Wicked Witch of The West

*I've been very busy lately, so, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it Also, Please review, I really like to know what everyone thinks of my fan fiction, so please review.thanks! *  
  
/////////////////  
  
Lily and James had been in the middle of a wonderful passionate kiss, when, suddenly, all hell broke loose!  
  
////////////////  
  
Lily and James had just been having the best kiss either of them had ever experienced, when James was ripped away from Lily. Lily opened her eyes looking startled, and to her utter dismay, James had been ripped away from her by no other than Patty Patil, a very jealous girl, who happened to be the head of the James Potter fan club, and the girl whom James was 'supposedly' meant to be with. This meant, of course, she was his girlfriend, or so everyone thought up until that moment. Only now did Lily notice that they had been kissing in a very crowded hallway, with many many people watching the show. Lily blushed, and James turned to Patty for an exclamation.  
  
"Excuse me, but why the Hell did you just do that?" James yelled at Patty, not even having the sense to remain clam.  
  
"Hunny, I know you were trying to make me jealous, but never do that by kissing another girl, and not so passionately either. You shouldn't converse with SLUTS like her." Patty said, oblivious to his anger. Patty just shot Lily a look of pure venom.  
  
"Never call me hunny again, and what the hell are you talking about? Don't touch me!" he yelled as she wrapped her arms around him, trying to steer him away from Lily.  
  
"Dumpling, we've been dating since last Sunday, did you forget? I comforted you when you were upset over that Slut, and you asked me to be your girlfriend. Don't you remember?" She looked hurt that he couldn't remember, but she turned her main focus back to Lily.  
  
Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. He didn't love her. He was stringing her along. How stupid was she? He'd probably been two timing girls for years! How could she let him get her like that? What an idiot she was, falling for him so hard.  
  
Lily just looked down for a moment, as if collecting her thoughts, and she suddenly looked up at Patty, who was glaring at her, a single tear rolled down her cheek. She turned, and ran as fast as she could, she had to escape, tears streaming from her eyes. She kept running until she got lost, she cursed. She should have been watching where she was going. How would she find a way back? Did she ever want to go back? Should she just find a hidden room and never leave? She kept wandering, unaware that she was getting more lost still.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
James watched as Lily ran. The hurt and aguish on her face making his heart ache to comfort her, to make her pain go away. It suddenly dawned on him that he had been the one to make his Flower Child cry, and it had been him who hurt her. He suddenly turned on everyone.  
  
"Jamie, dear, why are you staring after her like that? The one who loves you is right here. That slut just wanted you for her own personal pleasure. She was probably two-timing you. People like Evans disgusted me, what about you hunny? What do you think of sluts like Evans?" Patty Patil asked, turning his attention back to her.  
  
"Lily is not a slut." James anger had reached its highest point ever, and he wasn't going to take any shit from anyone! "If anyone is a slut, it is you Patty! She was finally starting to trust me, after all the hours I've spent dreaming about her liking me back, and now, when she starts to like me back, you come in here, and her opinion of me is as an idiot flirt again. She'll never trust me now. I never once went to you for comfort, and I never will! It's people like you who disgust me! Whores like you who find a relationship that is beginning, and ruin it as soon as they see someone having a better time than you are. Now get the Fuck away from me, and never touch me, or talk to me again!" he stormed off, ready to kill anyone who got in his way.  
  
Patty mumbles under her breath for a minute, and thought of Lily. "This means war" she whispered to herself.  
  
/////////////////  
  
I could never end there!!!!!  
  
//////////////////  
  
Patty held an emergency meeting of the ILJP (I love James Potter) fan club. This was serious. Jamie was paying more attention to Lily than her. She was going to make Lily pay, by making her life Hell! This was all out war, and the battle master was on the field fighting the solider in training.  
  
The girls Patty had called to this special meeting were only the best for this kind of revenge, you had your basic hexest, seductresses, timests, and of course, the scene setters. Descriptions:  
  
Hexest: Someone to Hex Lily at unknown times, good at keeping it quiet  
  
Seductresses: Kiss James as she enters/ leaves a room, are always with him when she is there, hanging on every word, looking like prostitutes  
  
Timests: have secret ways to get the time right, when she'll be here, there, and everywhere  
  
Scene setters: make sure things go according to plan. Mostly the brains of the operations. They're cruelest girls in the fan club.  
  
As the girls got into the room, all wondering why there was an emergency meeting, they were handed a handout that read the following:  
  
`We have been betrayed. That slut Lily Evans showed me up in front of Potter, and ruined any chance I have with him. We must get our revenge, because he said he is disgusted with me, and all my friends, and that's you. We need to go for the ultimate revenge when it comes to this Evans girl. You know your jobs; each of you is assigned to a group. Any problems, and you can let me know. Four people per group, and there are 12 groups, each will come up with 3 ways of revenge, and the best ones will be put into action. This is a total war, and I want to crush Evans like the scum she really is. If you have any questions, concerns, or issues, let me know immediately! `  
  
Thus these handouts began the meeting, which took the 49 girls 4 hours to complete the exclamation of what needed to be done, come up with the top 100 pranks to pull on poor Lily Evans before school was out, and settle all other issues that came up during that time. These girls meant business, and that's what Patty was looking for.  
  
Lily Evans wouldn't know what hit her, come tomorrow, when pranks one would begin, and the nastiness would start. Prank one involved a rumor that went around in 6th year.  
  
People had said Lily had kept a diary. In 6th year rumors about a diary went around, and everyone tried to find it. The girls wrote a fake diary that night, and began, making copies of it to pass out around the school. The entries were written as follows:  
  
**********/////Dear Diary,  
Did you see Professor Aniline today? He is sssooo sexy. I wish I had  
potions every day. Speaking of sexy, did you notice how totally  
gorgeous Severus was yesterday? I wanted to go right up to him, and  
have well, you know, right away! He so turns me on, much like Peter  
Pettigrew does. He has such a great body.  
James Potter is so fucking dorky, I mean, sure, I'd like to spend the  
night with him, or maybe even a week, but no more. He's such a loser.  
I can't believe the way he drools over me. I mean, what do you expect  
from a guy who probably sleeps with a teddy bear? I just want to have  
sex, and then get rid of him, like I did to so many guys this summer.  
Guys are so clueless; they really should pay more attention to how  
easily girls can play them.  
But, on the bright side, I did score with a Hufflepuff last night. Not  
the best guy for a one nightstand, but good enough. I wish he had been  
better though. I really would have liked some decent entertainment. Oh  
well, I'll just do it again tonight. Maybe I'll find a decent  
Ravenclaw? I'm so surprised that everyone thinks I'm a virgin, I mean  
really, me, a virgin, ya right! Well, that's all for now, I've got a  
Ravenclaw to snag.  
~As always,  
  
~Lily Evans////***********  
  
And so on, each entry saying things along those lines, in lily's handwriting, using her vocabulary. Everyone would fall for it, and it would mentally ruin her. First break her down this mentally, and do small physical things, and slowing shift to more physical, less emotional, and then hit her hard with both. That was the game plan anyway. So as the girls headed off, the meeting coming to a close, Patty rejoiced at the pain she was about to cause.  
  
//////////////////  
  
The dawn light filled lily's room, as she slept peacefully, not dreaming about yesterday, and oblivious to what would come today.  
  
/////////////  
  
*Well, what do you think? Please review my writing. Poor Lily! What other prank would they pull? That defiantly wasn't the worst they're going to do. How will James react? What will Lily do when she has to face James again? What will James do? Keep these questions in mind for the next chapter, and look out for the new fanfic I wrote. I might add the next chapter this weekend, but if I don't, you'll just have to wait till next weekend, so.until I write again! * 


	7. A Blood Red Sunrise

*Hello my readers! Thanks for all the great reviews! If you have any ideas for the story, let me know. I know my grammar and spelling are awful, but there's not much I can do about it, so you're just going to have to deal with it. Also: Please keep reviewing! I love to know what you think! Ok.where we left off: It's morning, and the wicked witch of the west has just started her revenge! Take 1: and Action! *  
  
////////////////  
  
Lily Evans was sleeping peacefully as the morning sun rose over the sunrise. The sunrise was a deep blood red, and little did Lily know, that this color would be a very important color in her life. No one in Lily's dorm was awake. Scarlette was dreaming of her Prince Charming, and Crissy was having a dreamless sleep for once. Neither of them had noticed her empty bed, or the fact that they hadn't talked to/seen her since before dinner.  
  
////////////////  
  
Patty Patil had been awake for about 20 minutes, and only now was the sun rising over the horizon. She had been planning other pranks, and dreaming of how Lily's face would look when she saw the fake copy of her diary. In truth, Lily did keep a diary, but its entries were more like a fairy tale, and one day she hoped to get it published, under different names of coarse.  
  
Patty's special helpers were up and about too. They were timing everything. They'd start giving these out in Slytherin, and work up to Gryffindor, so she'd be clueless for most of the day. If everything went according to plan, Lily would be destroyed by late afternoon, and this was only day one. Patty smiled at all of her thoughts of the future day. Watching Lily suffer would be like Christmas coming early to her. This would be the mark of a new time, where Patty had power, and Lily was a pathetic weakling begging for mercy, where she would find none. (A/n: I love the character Lily, and I know this seems really mean, and it is. How could I do something like this to Lovely Lily, but this all plays into the story, so don't just hate me, keep reading!) Lily was going to suffer, Patty would make sure of that!  
  
////////////////////  
  
James was just waking up at the crack of dawn. He didn't remember a thing from yesterday, and he didn't think anything was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to him. He remembered the look of hurt on her face, and the way she was running and crying at the same time all the way to some mysterious place. He didn't know where she was, or how she was, all he knew was that he needed to find her and explain. He went down to the Gryffindor common room, lost in his thoughts when he saw Patty Patil standing there talking to another girl who was dressed as some sort of prostitute. This wasn't right, he knew that girl, and Jessie Combs never dressed like that! Something was up. He heard a bit of their conversation.  
  
"I told you, 1100 copies! We want everyone to see it, and we should keep a few extra for blackmail! This is the real deal, and we need to have all of them reading in only a few hours!" Patty said, pointing to a little purple book in Jessie's hand.  
  
"We're going as fast as we can, but it's takes time. There are only 4 of us, and if you would help, then maybe we could get this done faster. It'll take a while for them all to be done, and we only have 300 copies now. We've been working for 2 hours! We won't get them all done before breakfast, you should have gotten a few more of us to work, of work your damn self!" Jessie was infuriated. And James just stared at them confused. What were they doing, and what was written in the little purple book? And why was Patty so determined to have them go out before first class?  
  
Suddenly, Patty noticed James. "James dear, how long have you been standing there? Why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Never call me dear again! I've only been here for a bit, and I'm leaving, I wouldn't stay in a room with you if I could have all the galleons in the world. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going off in search of something and someone." James replied coldly, not even listening to what he was saying as he left them just standing there.  
  
"See what I mean!" yelled Patty. "He talks to me like I'm a common slut! I can't believe him! He's just wasting his time on the actual slut, Evans!"  
  
////////////  
  
James kept walking, not wanting to see anyone, lost in thought. He kept walking, and walking down the halls, through different rooms, to some unknown destination. Finally, after about 30 minutes, he stopped walking to look around at where he was. He was startled to find that he had been heading to the Hufflepuff common rooms, but he'd taken the opposite turn, and now he was going towards the old Transfiguration classroom.  
  
He saw that the door was ajar and went in. To his surprise, he saw a figure slumped in a corner, head down on her knees, which were pressed against her chest. Her lovely red hair spread out around her shoulders.  
  
He took a step towards her, and found that she was asleep. He glanced at his watch, and it read 7:30. He decided it's being best to wake her up. Gently, so as not to scare her too much, he shook her till she woke up. It took a few minutes before she finally did wake.  
  
"Rise and shine Lily flower. The morning is here, and you have to go back and get ready for class." James cooed as she was waking.  
  
"James? Where am I? Why do I feel so.."she trailed off as she remembered the events of yesterday? She looked up at him. "You bastard! How dare you even come near me?"  
  
"Lily, it's not true. I wasn't two-timing. I wasn't I swear. I can't stand that girl. Please believe me." James face fell as he remembered what had happened yesterday.  
  
"You stay away from me! I don't ever want to talk to you again." Lily turned and left. She knew where she was now, and she was determined to get back, and have a normal day, without anything going wrong.  
  
/////////////////  
  
It was 7:30 am, and after what James had said, Patty had been in one of the worst moods ever. She kept on yelling at everyone to pick up the pace, and everyone was getting ready to go on strike, but Jessie stood up for Patty after seeing what had happened, and they only had 400 more copies to go, so they just kept working.  
  
Patty was just starting to calm down, and a Lily in tears burst through the common room, and an p to her dorm, not noticing the production of a little purple book going on right in front of her eyes, as the copying spell could be heard through out the common room.  
  
Shortly after that, James burst in the common room. Patty had a feeling they had met somewhere along the way, and things weren't going to well for them. Patty smiled a flirtatious smile as she turned to James.  
  
"Hello James. How are you? It's been so long since our last chat. I was just wondering how you are." Patty spoke with a husky voice, hoping to get him to fall for her.  
  
"Is something wrong with your throat Patil? Maybe you should see the nurse. Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to people who aren't prostitutes, and have brains." James replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Patty was obviously not going to give up on him.  
  
"He'll come around" she sighed, and went back to work. "He always does."  
  
//////////  
  
*Well, what do you think? I know, I'll let you find out about the prank later! Now, I want to hang it over your heads for a bit longer. Do you like it? This chapter is supposed to build up suspense for the next one, so it might not be too good. Please review my fanfic so I'll know what you like and don't like about it. I really like to know your opinions! Well.until I write again! * ~Lily Bell 


	8. The Tales of a Young Lady

**What did you think of my last chapter? Do you want to read more? Or should I string you along some more? I don't know, but I'll be nice, and continue the story for you. Please review, and here is the next chapter of Lily Vs James: A true story! **  
  
*************  
  
Lily, full of rage, threw herself onto her bed, and Scarlette came out of the bathroom, having just taken her shower. She went over to lily's bed, and started to rub her back, as she cried her eyes out.  
  
"I.. he.. we.. I.I feel so awful. Why am I crying my eyes out over James Potter? He does this all the time, right?" Lily asked through muffled sobs.  
  
"Shhhh. Hun, everything will be ok. Just let it all out." Scarlette said soothingly.  
  
"I better get cleaned up, classes start soon. Ugg, I'm a mess." Lily laughed. 'How did she let herself become like this?' she asked herself.  
  
"Here, I'll get you looking great, don't you worry. James Potter, eat your heart out!" Scarlette said triumphantly as she finished making Lily look like a movie star, dressed as a casual teenager.  
  
Lily looked in the mirror and sighed. She was still very upset, but she knew she better not let anyone else know.  
  
***************  
  
James was back in his dorm, looking like total shit. James was a mess. His eyes red and puffy from crying over Lily, again, his hair unusually messed up, from him pulling at it in frustration. 'How did she do this to him? He treated every other girl like nothing, but lily had a way of getting to him, and he couldn't stand it!' he thought. 'I need to try a new approach. I really must try to get over this at least.'  
  
The other Marauders looked at him in worry. James hadn't been himself, and they had never seen him cry, until he started having feelings for Lily. They knew they were going to have to bring up his hopes some how, but the way to do it, was not known to them.  
  
"He Jamie, why don't we pull a prank on dear old Snape?" asked Sirius, hoping to lift up his spirits.  
  
"No, I think I'll just go don to breakfast, after I get cleaned up." James replied, absentmindedly.  
  
The boys just shook their heads, as a cleaned up James headed down to breakfast.  
  
***************  
  
Patty had been having a pretty bad day, but she knew that was going to change. It was 8:00am in the breakfast hall, and Patty had started handing out the fake diaries. Things were all going according to her master plan. The girls were handing out diaries to everyone who entered, unless of course, they were in Gryffindor. Then, they were not given one, so they wouldn't show Potter of Evans.  
  
Just her name sent chills down Patty's spine. Evans, the only person who stood before her and her Jamie-poo. (A/N: now we know this isn't true, but she wants him so bad, she's lying to herself.) She would defiantly pay for what she had done! That was one thing Patty would make sure of.  
  
But Patty's thoughts were disturbed when one of the girls came up to her.  
  
"Patty, I'm out of diaries." She whined for more, and Patty was happy to oblige. "This is going to be great Patty! You're a genius!" Patty just smirked her reply.  
  
Suddenly, Lily entered the Great Hall. She looked absolutely incredible, much better than usual. This made Patty furious! Lily was beautiful. Then she noticed that the whole hall, save the Gryffindors, was silent. 'Perfect, everything is just perfect' she thought. 'I'll have James in no time.' She smiled evilly, thinking of the future.  
  
Lily noticed the sudden silence, and was suddenly suspicious, seeing Patty (without books) and a few other girls with stacks of books in their hands, passing the books out. She walked right up to Patty, who knew exactly how to respond to this, seeing as she had no books in her hands.  
  
"Stay away from me, you awful whore! Don't touch me!" Patty screeched. (A/N: I guess she's a good actress, wasn't really planning on it, o well.)  
  
Lily looked shocked, as did the entire Great Hall, including the Gryffindors. No one knew what was coming next, from these 2 people, fire blazing in each of their eyes. You could cut the tension with a knife.  
  
"What did you just say?" Lily asked, eyes like blazing daggers.  
  
"I told you to stay far away from me whore. James Potter doesn't deserve you. Not even worms deserve you. Everything is so much better than you, bitch." Patty replied. If looks could kill, both of them would be 50000 feet under ground, and each would have suffered 100 deaths.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Are you talking about yourself, because there is no one who can be described like that other than you in this room." Lily shot the words right at Patty, but Patty didn't even falter.  
  
"Lily, you know what you are, and I think it's just sick how you think. People like you shouldn't be allowed in respectable places, such as Hogwarts." With that said, Patty left Lily, and most of the Hogwarts students to ponder a thing or two about what she just said. Patty's friends immediately started handing out books to the Gryffindors too, because now everyone had already heard about the diaries, and everyone was curious as to what they said.  
  
Lily just stared after Patty. What the fuck just happened? Something was defiantly wrong. And with that last thought, lily left the great hall, and headed off to her first class, double potions, with the Slytherins. Just what Lily needed right now?  
  
********  
  
James entered the entrance hall, to see Lily and Patty having a fight, but he only just came in at the end. Patty left, and then Lily did too, not even noticing him when she bumped into him. She looked marvelous. Her long, red hair falling behind her, and she walked across the hall. He couldn't wait until he could talk to her again. Just thinking about holding her made shivers run down his spine. She was incredible, and he never wanted to leave her side..  
  
"Prongs! You awake somewhere in there?" asked Sirius. "Or are you busy thinking about someone?"  
  
"Huh? What were you saying?" James asked, not even listening to himself.  
  
"Never mind!" Sirius walked off, utterly confused. When would he get over her?  
  
"Hi Jamsie!" Patty walked right up to him, and spoke as if they were on speaking terms.  
  
"Go away Patty!" James was in no mood to talk. Patty just laughed.  
  
"She doesn't like you James, she's just using you, just like every other boy in our year." Patty held up a fake diary, and handed it to James. "Read it for yourself."  
  
It was true. James knew Lily wrote her thoughts down in a diary. He'd seen her do it, and now he was being handed a copy of the book he'd seen her read so many times before. Why not read it? It wasn't like he'd read everything, just a little bit, from back when he didn't know her. He opened a random page in the middle, and found a page written in her scrawl, dating from 2 weeks ago. Sure, he knew her then, but what could it hurt? It was probably just stuff about her day.  
  
He read the first paragraph, and stopped. The paragraph had 3 main names in it. Amos Diggory, James Potter, and Severus Snape. It compared and contrasted there looks, personalities, and it stated which one she would sleep with first. It was all sorts of bull, stuff Lily would never write, but he couldn't help but feel he was being used. He trusted her, and he thought he loved her, and how did she feel? She thought he was cute, had a good ass, and was perfect for a one-night stand. That was how she felt.  
  
He couldn't stop the tears even if he had tried. He just left the hall, tears running down his face, waiting until he could die. Things had started out bad today, but how much worse could it get?  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, and the rest of Gryffindor were getting their own copies of the infamous diary. Sirius and Remus shared a copy, flipping through the pages, looking for any mention of James. Remus didn't like reading someone's personal thoughts, but he was doing this for James, so it was justified.  
  
Sirius opened right to a page, dating from a week ago. It said things along the lines of, James was hot, and Severus was too, as were half the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He kept reading in disgust, only to find more pages filled with the same stuff. She slept with this guy one night, that the next. Her roommates were clueless, as was James.  
  
Remus read 2 pages, and pulled back. This was defiantly not appropriate. He turned toward Sirius in disgust, and they both looked up, only to see James throwing a copy of the diary on the ground, while he ran as fast as he could out of the great hall. They got up quickly to follow him.  
  
Patty smiled as she watched the scene unfold. Everything was perfect. Or was it???  
  
***********  
  
That's all for now folks. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll add more later, but for the moment, this is all I'll leave you with. What will happen next? Will James and Lily get through this misunderstanding? What about the rest of the day? What about classes? And, what about the other names mentioned in the Diary??? How do they feel? All this and more, later! Please review, I love to know what you think! Well, I'll stop here for now. Until I write again! 


	9. A Carpet Ride Finds All Lies

***Hello readers. I know I did kind of leave it cliffy last time.so sue me! Well, now what do you think is going to happen? I mean, when are things going to look better, and how is everyone going to deal with this? Keep reading to find out! ***  
  
**********  
  
Patty went to talk to the rest of her friends about what had currently been happening, and how people were reacting to her fake diaries. She was met by one thing.GREAT. Everything was going great, and that's what everyone knew Patty wanted to hear. However, things weren't going great. Some of the girls were getting cold feet, and all these pranks being pulled on poor lily were really hurting some people, and this was only the beginning. People were getting worried, but they wouldn't let Patty see that, now would they?  
  
***********  
  
James kept running, all the way to the Astronomy tower. How he had ended up here he didn't know, but this was where his feet had carried him, so he might as well make the best of it.right?  
  
He turned the corner, just in time to see a young woman throw herself off the windowsill, but she wasn't gone.she was just hovering in midair. He kept moving on, but did a double take after about 20 seconds. It was lily, and she was slowly moving away from the window, but she was held in midair, and she wasn't falling, or screaming, or anything. She was just there.  
  
James started to move closer to the window, being careful now to disturb Lily from her thoughts. When he got to the windowsill, he looked down at her, and saw that she was on a flying carpet! He had always wanted to ride one, but he new they were rare outside of the Middle East, and this carpet looked like it was top of the line.  
  
And indeed it was. A Mars Gazer 860, top of the line, with fire embroidered into the carpets main spiritual design. A green border surrounded the fire, on just think enough to see it, but it blended in so perfectly, making a clash between fire and earth seem so real. It was absolutely perfect for Lily. He just stared at her in aw, until she noticed he was there.  
  
Lily turned around to find none other than James Potter staring at her on her carpet. No one was supposed to know Lily had a carpet. It was a girt from her rich uncle, who had just died recently. He thought Lily's being a witch was great, and while he was on his trip in India, he just happened to pick it up for her. Uncle Frank may not have been a wizard, but he had been a very successful muggle, and being so successful, he thought Lily should be a successful witch, and bought her the Lovely carpet ass soon as he saw it. Nothing but magic could have made such a powerful statement, and lily was overjoyed with her magical carpet.  
  
She only rode the carpet when she either wanted to be alone, or she felt she had to escape from the world. No one knew about the carpet, seeing as they were highly wanted, and you couldn't get one outside the Middle East, so anyone who had one was in danger of losing it, especially with jealous teens around.  
  
Lily stared up into James eyes, and was surprised to find them red, and puffy, and full of an emotion she would have classified as hurt. This was NOT what she had expected to find when she looked at him. She longed to ask him what was wrong, but that's not what she ended up saying. "Go away." Said spoke very clearly, and very coldly.  
  
He looked down. "If that's what you want, that's what you'll get." He turned around, and started to leave. Then, Lily did something that surprised them both. She reached out, to grab him arm, and she spun him around until he was facing her. She pulled his arm, until he was up on the windowsill, and finally he was on the carpet too.  
  
"We need to talk." She whispered, barley audible.  
  
"You're right, we do." He replied. "God Lily, we really need to talk" he looked as if he was on the verge of tears again. His mind traveled back to the diary, and all that it was, and what he had read.  
  
"How could you believe Patty, instead of me? I mean she was trying to stop what has to be. You should know by now that I love you, and I just want to know if you feel the same? I thought you did. Then I was handed a copy of you diary, and ticked into reading it..and..I.I-I-I just don't know anymore. Maybe you wrote that before, and got the date mixed up, or maybe I was wrong and I just can't tell because of everything that's been going on, but it's possible that I've been a fool, and if that's the case, then I'll just leave you alone, but you mean more to me than that, and if I have to leave you alone, then I will, but know this, I will NEVER stop caring about you." He finally took a stop to breath, he had just poured everything out, but he'd been rushing so much, he could hardly remember what he'd said, and he was worried Lily hadn't heard him. He finally looked at her, after speaking, and he face was deathly pale.  
  
"What diary?" she asked, completely confused.  
  
"Your diary.the one you right all your confessions in..you know.the one you're ALWAYS scribbling in." James replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Lily face went, if possible, even paler. If James hadn't known her, he would have thought she was a Slytherin, who spent all her time in the dungeons. "How did you get a COPY of my diary? I only have one, and I only write my most personal feeling in it. How much did you read? Did it say anything about you?" She couldn't stop asking question, getting even more nervous with each question she asked.  
  
"I got a copy from Patty, her friends were giving them out to people. I read an entry or two from about 2 weeks ago. It was all about Amos Diggory, Severus Snape, and me. It compared up, and talked about our looks and junk, but it continued to critique me, and you kept on saying how perfect I would be to be used, and all this stuff about what you would do when you got back to school.ect."  
  
Lily just stared at James in disbelief. "You're lying. I may have written about you, and maybe a bit about those other two, but I never, ever compared you to them, or them to you. I just wrote about what I thought about them, and you." At this point she started to blush, making he look a bit more alive. " Who did you say gave you that diary?" Lily was beginning to put the puzzled together.  
  
"Patty..why dose it matter?" he saw no point to this, but he could tell Lily did not feel the same.  
  
"Shit!" She swore loudly, and instantly started heading the carpet back towards Hogwarts. "What time is it?"  
  
"About 10:30. Why"  
  
"We are sssssooooo late for double potions. This is not going to help me when it comes to our O.W.L.S.!"  
  
"Don't worry, we can have Sirius and Remus fill us in on what we missed, and we can say we were doing official Head person business. Don't worry."  
  
But Lily wasn't worried. She was determined to stop whatever Patty was planning before it was too late. James was only beginning to take in the surroundings while he was still on this magic carpet. He was flying full speed towards school, with the woman of his dreams in control, and he was only just beginning to notice the clear beautiful day around him. It was a dream come true.  
  
Lily dropped James off at the Astronomy tower, and told him to get back to the Gryffindor common room. She would be there soon, and with that she flew off.  
  
************  
  
Sirius and Remus were in Potions, fantasizing about what James was doing right now. They had narrowed their list down to different kinds of suicide, the most likely jumping out of the Astronomy tower, seeing as that was his usual threat, and they had seen him running in that direction after he left the great Hall. They both knew that that was never good, and hoped their friend was safe. How wrong they were.  
  
*************  
  
James was calmly walking to the Gryffindor common room, when Professor Mcgonagal, an odd smile twisted on her face, stopped him.  
  
Before he knew what had happened, he was in the animagus form, being dragged away by a smiling Pofessor, as if the was the most normal and natural thing in the world. Little did he know what was happening, and where he was going?  
  
**************  
  
Lily was calmly flying along, getting back to the common room, when she saw her window. She quickly and quietly climbed up into the room, and sighed. She was folding up her carpet, and just as she finished tucking it under her bed, a smug looking Patty, and 5 of 6 other girls grabbed her from behind. They dragged her to some unknown place, and she was sure she was doomed. The last thing she thought of before she was hit unconscious, was where was James, and was he all right?  
  
************  
  
**Well.that's my chapter. What do you think? This is a bit longer than my other ones, so I left it very cliffy (I think). I would love to know you thoughts, so please review. I will get the next chapter up soon, I promise. If you could please tell me where you think Lily should be, and where you think James should be, let me know. Thanks, and I hope you liked the Chapter! ~Lily Bell** 


	10. Trapped by the Witch

~Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been sssssssssoooooooooooooo busy! When did life get so complicated?!?! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy, and don't forget to review!!! ~  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lily came to in a little cell that appeared to be in the dungeons. She was so hungry, and thirsty to boot! What happened? Once minute she was putting her carpet away, and the next she was lying on the ground, freezing cold, and missing James.  
  
Speaking of James, where was he? What had he thought about their missed date? What the Hell was going on? Was he mad? Questions were running through her head at a top speed, until she heard her stomach growl. She was starving. It felt like she hadn't eaten in a week (which could be true) she thought.  
  
Somewhere, in the back of her mind she heard a door open, and close. "Awake are we?" asked Patty. "You wouldn't happen to be hungry would you?" A smirk played across her features.  
  
All Lily could do was nod, but it was very weak. She started to feel very dizzy, and without any warning she had fallen unconscious from lack of food and water. This wasn't the first time she had woken up, and it wouldn't be last. But every time she fell unconscious after a few minutes and stayed that way for a few hours.  
  
Right before Patty left, she kicked Lily in the ribs, as always. Lily had been missing for a good 4 days. James on the other hand, had come back after a few hours, to discover Lily gone. Patty had moved in, and miraculously had become James's girlfriend, by pretending to feel sorry for him, and claiming she had changed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When James had awoken the remaining marauders had surrounded him, it had been a convention. The only reason for the McGonagall act was so he wouldn't see them coming. It had really been Sirius after taking a polyjuice potion. They had decided that he was a much better person when he was on speaking terms with Lily, and while he didn't spend much time with them while they were dating, it had been better for him. They also told him he should see Lily about the diary, and if it was all a hoax, they should get back together, but if it were real, they'd all be there for emotional support.  
  
James had just laughed in their faces. This was completely classic. He was missing his date to be told how great she was. The marauders felt like idiots after hearing this, but had urged him to leave. It was after then that he learned Lily was missing, and his heart broke all over again. And Patty just happened to be the one to pick up the pieces. This was not what he wanted, but it was the way things were.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was the 5th day since Lily's disappearance, and James was growing more and more worried by the day. He would talk to Dumbledore constantly, asking if he had any more clues. And every time he got the same answer: "No James, but I'm still looking, and now why don't you go and do something to take your mind off her?" And every day he would whine and groan, but he didn't lose faith.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Patty on the other hand was easily satisfied, much to James's discomfort. She pretended to be sympathetic, but everyone, save for James, could see through her act. She was glad Lily was gone and many people thought she had something to do with it. Though they didn't know how right they were.  
  
She had Lily in a secret chamber, on that did NOT show up on the marauder's map. This was just another reason for James to be upset. He would lose his temper often, and patty would always bring him back to his senses, but she was starting to annoy him, and she knew it. She needed to take a step back, and she had. Now she spent this time with Lily, making sure she was alive for one, and unconscious for another.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The teachers were especially stumped. How could one of their students just disappear? They had all become jumpy, and if you were late to class you had better have a note from another teacher, otherwise you were in major trouble. Many students who were late had gotten a weeks worth of detention, and if you were late twice, it was 1 month of detention. They had started to track each student, and it was freaking them out.  
  
McGonagall had gone as far as to take 250 house points from one poor Slytherin who was late twice. Kids were even starting to come to class early, so as not to be late! The teachers were glad that most of the student body was reacting to recent events, causing nearly every student to be on his/her best behavior. Sirius hadn't even pulled one single prank. No one expected the Marauders to, because it was James's ex-girlfriend who was missing, but people did expect Sirius to try to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
No news of Lily came for a good 3 more days, and Lily's condition was becoming worse by the hour. She had caught a fever, and because she was being given one meal (and it was NOT an average sized meal, it was more like a snack) and two glasses of water a day. This is nowhere near enough for a sick person. Finally, one of the girls chickened out, and told James that she knew where Lily was. James instantly went to Dumbledore with the information as soon as he found out.  
  
Dumbledore immediately followed James to the statue, and after saying the password (He is mine) Dumbledore and James were in a large room, with doors that had tiny windows so you could see who was inside each cell. Patty was there, along with 3 other girls, who shall remain nameless.  
  
"James, honey, what on earth are you doing here?" asked Patty; pale as a ghost (although comparing her to anything would be an insult to anything.) "I thought we weren't going to meet for dinner for another hour." James just looked at Patty in disgust.  
  
"Patty, dear, shut up! Everything you say can and will be used against you." James said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. He then started to go around from cell to cell, until he came across one that had a frail, red headed, green eyed, certain somebody lying across the straw covered floor. "Lily!" James threw open the door and ran to the unconscious girl. He carefully lifted her up and carried her as if she was the weight of a feather, gently carrying her out of the dark and dank dungeons. Just as he got to the top though, another thing occurred to him, and without warning he fainted, dropping Lily, who was already near death, and while she fell down the stairs, back to the dungeons, something happened. But what it was, no one would ever know, or would they?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~There you go, another chapter. This ought to satisfy you readers for a bit. Please review! I won't write more until I get at least 50 reviews! I want to know whether you like it, hate it, or whatever! Please review your true thoughts, and read my other stories, which I will be updating soon. (I hope) Thanks for reading, and Review! ~ 


	11. The Dividing Line

Here is another lovely chapter! Ok, I lied about my expectations, but oh well, just read and review!  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Patty saw her chance. She knew it was now or never, and with a quick turn to see if anyone could stop her she grabbed an emergency portkey that lead her to a safe house for criminal wizards. One of the top safe houses in the world actually, that let witches and wizards stay as long as the ministry was still looking for them. It had housed some of the most famous witches and wizards ever, and somehow a student or 3 had found out about it over the summer and now it was Patty's chance, and without a last thought she left, Dumbledore to busy trying to help Lily and James to notice.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
A week and ½ later James woke up in a room full of white. He was starving, and had no notion of what had happened. He felt like he had been trampled by a Hippogriff and then fought a Hungarian Horntail dragon. He could here bits of a conversation between the Headmaster and an unknown person.  
  
"But she will be ok Albus."  
  
"How can we be sure? She was pretty close to death when we found her, and she hasn't woken up since the fall."  
  
"If it hadn't been for the Potter boy..."  
  
"It was not his fault! Stop blaming him."  
  
"But because of him she may not wake up. And how do we know he had a prophecy. He could have had weak ankles for crying out loud!"  
  
"He is a bright student, as is Lily, had you even paid attention to her we wouldn't be in this situation!"  
  
"How were we to know she was one of them? The department of mysteries doesn't know everything you know, an even if we did, what could we have done, I mean she is a"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand stopping the man in mid sentence. "James, good, you're awake. You gave everyone quite a scare!"  
  
"Where is Lily? I need to talk to her. Tell her I'm sorry."  
  
"Ahem, well that isn't going to happen anytime soon, I mean, really."  
  
"That enough Mr. Benquer! James, it seems that after the fall, both of you were unconscious, and while you have awoken, Miss Evans has not."  
  
"How long has it been? Where is Patty?" Questions flooded to his head as his brain began to function.  
  
"It has been a week and a half. Miss Patil seems to have used everyone's distraction of you and Lily as a good time to escape expulsion from the school. How about I let Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black know of your awakening. They'll be glad to hear you have gotten up." With that the old man walked out of the room to escape the further questions that would have been asked.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Lily lay silent on her cot. She was neither alive nor dead, but on the line lingering in between. Her life flashed before her, as did the lives of other people. She saw the future and the past, the truth and the lies, the would haves and would be, the could have and could be. It was all their processing itself. It might take forever, but no matter what, Lily Evans would not die.  
  
While James lay on his cot, mourning his mistake, Lily was doing the opposite. She was going through her brain, looking at memories of his, and some of hers. All she knew was she would have to fight. For him.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Remus and Sirius arrived as soon as Dumbledore gave them the news that James was awake. They both walked in slowly; only to run to James bed to make sure this wasn't some cruel prank. They were not disappointed by what they saw, until they saw the expression on James's face.  
  
"I killed her moony. I really did. I tried to save her, and it didn't work. It backfired. I only killed her faster." The tears he had been holding back since he learned of Lily's fate poured down his face. He let them. It didn't matter anymore. Lily was gone, and she wasn't coming back anytime soon.  
  
"No, you didn't kill her, yet." Severus Snape said. Having walked in to have his paper cut looked at, and treated like a real wound by whomever would treat it. "You just tortured her, and now she is trapped in the world of lives. Good luck getting her out." Severus walked out, having forgotten about his paper cut and relishing in the fact that he had just left Potter and his clowns clueless.  
  
However once he was out of the Hospital Wing, and in the dark hallway, he was grabbed by an unknown figure, and brought to a room, so he could learn all Severus knew. "What the hell was that about?" asked Sirius. "That slime bag gets weirder every day!"  
  
"My god!" James came to a sudden realization. "I have got to get out of here. We have to go to the library! Now, come on, move guys!" James led them all the way to the library, and realizing he needed his invisibility cloak, he sent Remus back to the boy's dormitories to get tem, while he and Sirius began looking all along the shelves for clues. Sirius still didn't know what he was looking for, but James began to take books of the shelves in great quantities.  
  
When Remus returned, James finally decided to fill them in on what he was looking for, so they went through book after book for clues. Very few books even hinted at what they were looking for, and they all had titles like ' The Dream Detector' or 'Memories of Me' nothing that had been touched for years, except by Divination nerds.  
  
Time flew and soon it was time for the Library to close. James and Remus and Sirius left like everyone else (and that means the other book freaks), and came back seconds later under the invisibility cloak. They went back to their books, and as soon as the lights went out, they quickly got back to the books using the spell 'lumos'.  
  
Hours later, they still had very little of what they needed to save Lily. Sirius had fallen asleep on one of the books, and was drooling while mumbling things like 'no mommy, I want cake not carrots. No, not carrots'. James had nearly given up, and Remus was wondering what he was going to be like tomorrow. Everyone was on the edge of falling asleep when something came to James's attention. They still hadn't looked in the restricted section. Surely there would be more information there.  
  
"Come on, let's check the restricted section. It may save Lily's life." He begged Remus.  
  
"I don't know Prongs. Do you really think there will be any more information there?"  
  
"Can't we just try? Please!" He knew it could mean her life or death.  
  
"Fine, but only for another hour. Possibly two if we are on a roll."  
  
"Thanks Moony!"  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Forty-five min later James found himself with a big pile of nothing. He had only fifteen more min to find what he was looking for, and so far he hadn't been doing so well. He was looking through a book when he noticed something. It was another book, but this one was different. It was small and a dark red in color with a piece of blood red cloth marking a page. It could have fit in his hand, or his pocket, and it looked like it had never been touched. This was not what he had expected to find. He had expected it to be a big book, but when he opened to the bookmark page, he couldn't help but let out his joy.  
  
"Moony! I found it!"  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
There, another chapter. Please review. Another one will come soon. Hopefully! Hope you enjoyed this one! ~Lily Bell 


	12. Talking Helps

Sorry this took so long, I hope I didn't leave you all hanging!  
  
  
  
"Moony, I found it!"  
  
"Let's see it then!" James handed the book over to Remus, hoping he would agree. Remus took it, and read the excerpt James had been pointing to.  
  
'I once wished I could be everything, I once wished I could be nothing, But there in my soul, There was a longing.  
  
I didn't have the courage, I didn't have the bravery, I did what was easy I gave up hope.  
  
Now I'm here My heart filled with darkness The memories flooding back to me As I rest in an endless sleep.'  
  
"I don't get it Prongs? It's just a poem."  
  
"But do you see what book it's in?" Moony turned to the cover of the book. It read Prophecy Poems. "I still don't get it Prongs?"  
  
"Prophecy Poems, duh, poems to help prophecies...It's so easy."  
  
"What? You lost me when you showed me the book!"  
  
"Lily is trapped, like the person in this poem. The poem explains her current state."  
  
"Then she won't wake up?"  
  
"She'll wake up, when she is ready. She is currently going through her memories, and she is not going to dies, until she gives up hope."  
  
"So how do we save her?"  
  
"We don't, we wait, we pray, and we talk to her."  
  
"Alright, I'm lost again."  
  
"If we talk to her then she will have no choice but to listen, or go through memories."  
  
"Ok, but what do we say?"  
  
"We tell her we miss her, we can't wait to see her, we make jokes, we tall stories, but most of all we tall her to hope."  
  
"Ah, gotcha."  
  
"Now lets go, it's getting late." And with that, James Sirius and Remus left the Library to get some well-deserved rest.  
  
  
  
The next morning James went down to see Lily in the hospital wing. He was only allowed in because it was thought the fall had made him hypersensitive, but it didn't mean he didn't get funny looks from everyone who walked by him talking to Lily as if they were having a normal conversation.  
  
Eventually the bell for first class rang, and James knew he would have to get to Transfiguration soon, so with one last look at Lily, he left, promising to return later.  
  
  
  
'What's going on? Why am I hearing a voice?' straining to listen, the conscious part of lily could hear James talking. 'It sounds nice. Maybe if I live I'll hear it again.' She thought as the voice drifted off until it was gone.  
  
  
  
James did return, again, and again. He would tell her everything. How the day was, what the weather was like. Occasionally he'd bring Remus or Sirius, but for the most part they thought James was crazy for talking to a person who couldn't listen to him, no matter how James explained it. He talked to her for hours, just trying to bring her back. The situation actually reminded him of a song James had once heard.  
  
Taking over Me  
By Evanescence  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all i know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
If i look deep enough  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me...  
  
He had taken to humming the tune as he fell asleep at night.  
  
What he didn't know was that it ended up keeping the rest of his dorm awake too. It seemed his humming was louder than he thought, and until Sirius finally preformed a silence spell around his bed, and the other boys soon followed his example.  
  
  
  
Since James had been coming to visit her Lily had begun to feel stronger with each passing day. She was slowly coming back. It was easier to focus, and soon she was stirring in her sleep. I seemed only a matter of days before she woke up. It seemed....to be a lot of things....  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter. I hope you liked this. I know, it's been a while, but hey, I will try to update again soon. Please Read and Review!  
  
The song was Taking over Me By Evanescence, and the poem was written by me, so please don't steal it! 


End file.
